Are You Serious?
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: After the season two finale, instead of going home like they thought they would, the cast learns from Chris that they are legally contracted to live at Playa des Losers for three years in case of future seasons. Twenty-two different teens living at the same resort for three years, it's all good right? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything in the franchise.

Are You Serious?

Everyone congratulated Duncan on his win and the delinquent was finally given his case containing one million dollars after the cast cleared out of the aftermath studio so the place could be cleaned up. Beth had to bid Brady good-bye since he had a modeling photo op to attend the next day.

As happy as the moment was, everyone was finally ready to get back to their respective hometowns.

"We're going to be like totally famous in Twig Harbor!" Katie told Sadie.

"I know! Even though we didn't last long in the competition, we've appeared on national television several times! We're going to be the most popular kids in school when it starts up again."

"Totally!" The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and started squealing with joy.

Trent strummed his guitar a bit. "Going back home will be nice. I had to leave my motorcycle there so I haven't had a chance to ride it ever since season one started."

Owen chuckled with delight. "Dude, forget about your motorcycle. I've got a full cellar of cheese in my basement now! I'm nowhere close to home and it's calling my name!" All that tasty cheese from all over the world… he could drool just thinking about it.

"Cheese sounds awesome! Can I come over sometime?" Izzy asked her large boyfriend.

"Of course you can!"

"Yay! Izzy hopes the RCMP doesn't come after her before then otherwise I might have to cancel."

Tyler wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "When I get home, all the guys are going to be jealous that I have a girlfriend as beautiful as Lindsay."

His girlfriend giggled. "Tyler, that's so sweet."

Copying Tyler's movement, Geoff placed a hand on Bridgette's shoulder as well. "I know what you mean, Man. I'll be going home with a girlfriend as awesome as Bridge."

"Now Geoff, I don't know if it's a good idea to brag about me. I'm sure your friends have equally awesome girlfriends with them." Bridgette chided her boyfriend.

Geoff shrugged. "I don't know about that."

"Sorry to depress everyone but I want to be out of here as fast as possible. A few of you are decent to hang around with but the sooner I get away from Heather, the happier I'll be." Gwen mentioned.

"The feeling is mutual." Noah quipped with Gwen glaring at him in response.

"Ahem."

The cast members turned around to see Chris and Chef walking towards them.

Noah crossed his arms with an expectant look on his face. "Now what do you want?"

Chris stopped a few feet in front of the cast. "I heard your little conversation and I'd like to burst your bubble before it gets too big."

"What are you getting at McLean?" Leshawna demanded.

Chris drew a breath before responding. "You remember the contracts you all signed to appear in season two, competing or not competing? Well, within the contract, it is legally stated that you can't move back home for three years at the time of signing the contract."

"What?" "No way, man!" "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"If we're not going home then where are we supposed to stay?" Cody asked the host.

The host smiled. "That's the good news part for you guys. You'll all be living together at Playa des Losers."

"As nice as the resort is, why?" Beth asked next.

"When season one aired, it had top ratings and the fans were craving more. They're getting that as season two airs. If ratings are anywhere nearly as high as the first season's ratings, the show might get renewed for a third season and since we've got our cast, it would be easier to have you guys on stand-by instead of having to track you guys down and bring you back together." Chris elaborated.

"You cannot be expecting us to pack up all our stuff from our homes and move to the Playa when we haven't seen our families in months?!" Courtney pointed out furiously.

Chris held up a copy of the contract they all signed. "Fine print, Courtney." She could only huff in indignation. He tucked the contract away and continued. "Anyway, it's not like you won't ever see your families again. You can visit them, call them, or whatever. You just can't move back in with them." If he didn't allow that, he could smell some sort of lawsuit. Courtney was probably trying to think one up anyway.

"Alright but what about school? We're required to have a high school education and how are we supposed to complete it when we're living at that resort?"

"You'll attend the local high school near the Playa. Every day you'll take a ferry boat or one of the yachts to get to main land and you'll head to school from there."

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed. "This is insane."

"It may be insane but it'll work out." Chris winked. The cast groaned in defeat. "Look, if it'll make you all a little cheerier about the situation, I'm a billionaire. I'll be paying for all the basic necessities such as the electricity bill, the water bill, food, school supplies, but the rest you'll have to pay with your own money or money your parents send you."

Harold held up his index finger. "The fact that you can pay for our living arrangements like this tells us just how rich you are."

Duncan let out a scoffed laugh. "I won't need money from my parents now that I've got the million right here." He waved his case in the air, flaunting his winnings.

Chris pointed to Duncan. "You just reminded me of something else. If any of you get arrested and need to be bailed out, that's not coming out of my pocket. That's coming from your money or your parents too." Like he was going to bail out these nutcases, especially Duncan who has a history of crime and Izzy who's on the most wanted list.

"Selfish schmuck." Noah muttered over Chris's billionaire status and yet he wouldn't bail anyone out if needed.

Nobody in the cast was happy about this yet. They all simply glared daggers at the show host. "Fine how about this to make you all stop giving me the stink eye, I'll pay for one expensive thing each of you want. It has to be over one hundred dollars and less than three thousand. Deal?"

All were uncertain about this offer. Glancing at each other, they tried to get a read on what the others were thinking.

_Beth's Playa Diary, Entry # 26_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are smoothing themselves out here at Playa des Losers. Slowly, everyone is getting used to the fact that Chris has us legally bound here. It's not so bad now that we've spent almost a month living here. We started school at the local high school here and we're pretty popular considering that the entire cast of a famous reality show is attending. Though some aren't coming around as fast as others, a lot of us are content now. Ezekiel's finally learning about the real world by going to a public school instead of being homeschooled, Tyler and Leshawna are appearing on other reality shows in their free time when they aren't busy with school, Trent and some of the guys are starting a boy band, Trent even got his motorcycle brought here so he can ride it around the island. Bridgette and Geoff are happy that they aren't in a long distance relationship, DJ's going to visit his mother in a couple weeks since he has to live here and she can't, Lindsay and I are even planning a trip to Paris in consolation of me losing to Duncan in season two. Personally, I miss my family and I still communicate with them, I understand that one day I would have left home to make my own life and this is a good start for me. Life of a reality show star or a star in general seems a little strange, but I'm learning to work with it. I'll end this entry here today. Maybe my next entry will be more interesting._

_-Beth_

Her next diary entry filled in, Beth closed her new diary and stashed it away. It was a fancy one that she had Chris buy for her since it was one hundred and thirty dollars. Since moving to the Playa meant a new start, she figured she should keep a record of things that happen there and that resulted in her choice of a diary. She wasn't sure whether Heather would go after her diary but just in case, she hid it somewhere.

Walking outside to the plaza, she found everyone doing normal weekend things. At least as normal while living at the Playa.

"Mail time, Miscreants!" Beth turned to the sound of the voice to see Chef, dressed in mailman garb along with a mailman's satchel slung from his right shoulder to his opposite waist line, carrying two medium sized mail bags. Chef didn't like this job, but at least he wasn't making inedible slop and Chris was remembering to give him his paycheck this time. On Beth's end, she had no idea why Chef was even doing this job instead of a normal mailman but she wouldn't complain if it meant her mail came intact.

The teens gathered in the immediate area eagerly scrambled over to Chef as he set the bags down. They pulled open the bags while some of them got in line so Chef could hand them the envelopes within his satchel. Larger boxed mail came in the bags, envelopes and smaller boxed mail came in the satchel.

"My new phone case!" Lindsay cheered as Chef handed her a small box.

Geoff pulled out a couple boxes addressed to him. "My late birthday presents, sweetness!"

Owen pulled out a box. "More cheese from my family's cheese cellar!" Immediately, he tore open the box and dumped the cheesy contents into his mouth. "Got to love dairy…" He sighed contently after he emptied it.

The burly chef handed DJ a letter. "A letter from Mama, she told me over the phone that she was sending me pictures of her friend's new baby." The gentle giant recalled, knowing very well what the letter contained.

"The notes my lawyers made for the next potential lawsuit, yes!" Courtney cheered victoriously, she could smell a lawsuit won already.

Now that the mail has been delivered, Chef snatched up the empty bags, closed up his satchel, and stomped away. "Mail call's over. Go back to your lazy lives."

Taking their mail with them, everyone returned to what they were doing. Beth watched them go and smiled. A month and she already liked living with her friends. Sure some of them weren't really her friends, but she still liked the fact that she could get quality bonding time with everybody. Perhaps three years will fly by.

"Ooh! A mail bag! I got into one of those by accident when I was little. I want to ride in one!" Izzy's cackle reached Beth's ears.

"No, now get out of my face." Chef spat back.

"Not until you give me a ride, Cheffy."

Oh yeah, with people like Izzy here, living at the Playa for three years will speed through.

Too bad she didn't know that whenever she signed a contract to possibly compete or possibly make a guest appearance, the three years were extended.

_This is for the one year anniversary of the Total Drama Writers' Forum, the top Total Drama forum on the site. I realize this is a day late but my day yesterday was too full to write something and get it up._


End file.
